


Maybe Baby

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, No Slash, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-07
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin gets a shock. Brian faints and the gang gets a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author Notes: In a land where guys can get pregnant.

* * *

“Justin are you okay?” Ethan asked?

“Yeah I’m fine it’s probably something I ate” more like something you ate cos it isn’t my breath that makes me sick. Christ why the fuck did I leave the best thing that ever happened to me for this shithole. I’ve already known Ethan for four weeks and I hate him already.

“I think you should go to a doctor” 

Don’t tell me what to fucking do you asshole.

“I am going to see a doctor I book an appointment this morning”

“Good, so now that you’ve stopped throwing up maybe we should go to bed to you know… I promise I can make you feel better” Ethan said trying to sound seductive

“I still feel sick I’m going back home”

“Why can’t you live with me instead of your best friend?”

“Because me and Daphne have always said we’d live together for a while”

“It’s been three weeks since you and Brian split up I think that’s long enough”

“Well I don’t, I’ll see you later”

“Don’t I get a kiss?”

“No” Justin said and slammed the door on his way out 

*****************************************************************

“You can’t be serious! What’s really wrong with me?”

“I don’t know how this happened, Mr. Taylor but if we go downstairs we can give you an ultrasound and make sure” 

“Yeah sure”

“This is amazing. A man have never become pregnant round these parts of town it’s mostly been in Europe but this rare case is becoming very common, just think about all those gay men who always wanted kids, well now they can”

“I can’t believe it! Do you know how old the baby is?”

“Yes I’d say about six weeks. Do you want the ultrasound picture or the video?”

“Both”

“Mr. Taylor, You are one very lucky young man. This is what I call a miracle”

“Thanks doc. When do you want to see me again?”

“Come back in two weeks” 

“Okay thanks again doctor”

I can’t believe I’m pregnant! Daphne’s gonna freak god I can just imagine what my dad will say when my mom tells him. Looks like I’m gonna have to get rid of Ethan, he’ll only try to control the baby and then make it into a musical genius, no he’s got to go.

*****************************************************************

“So, what’s my schedule for the day?”

“Well you have one meeting at one o’clock, you’ve got to check some stuff out at the art department and I think that’s it”

“Who have I got the meeting with, what’s it about and where is it going to be held?”

“Mr. Taylor, health issues and it’s in your office”

“Justin?”

“It sounded like Justin on the phone and he sounded upset about something”

“Okay well I have an hour to prepare then”

*****************************************************************

“Ethan, we need to talk”

“Why don’t I like the sound of that”

“Let me finish, I went to see the doctor today”

“And, did he find out what was wrong”

“Yeah, the doctor did some tests, x-rays and other stuff and came to one result”

“What that?” Ethan asked

“I’m pregnant”

“That’s great, I’ve always wanted kids. He can be just like me ‘a musical genius’…”

“Ethan I said let me finish”

“Sorry, carry on”

“The baby is Brian’s”

“So. He doesn’t have to know”

“Ethan, you don’t understand. I’m leaving you”

“But I can be the baby’s father”

“I don’t want you to be though, I want Brian and only Brian to be my baby’s father” Justin said leaving a stunned Ethan behind

*****************************************************************

“So Jus, What’s this about?”

“I’m not too sure how to tell you”

“Don’t sugarcoats it just come out with it”

“I’ve been a bit sick these last few weeks, I thought it was maybe food poisoning so I went to see my doctor this morning and he found something” Justin said trying to hold back his tears

“What did he find?” Brian asked starting to panic

“This” Justin said handing Brian a DVD disc

“What’s on here?” Brian asked

“Watch it and you’ll find out”

“Okay then” Brian said and slipped the disc into the DVD player

“so what am I looking at?” Brian said looking at the screen 

“You see this little thing here” Justin said pointing at the screen

“The thing that looks like a peanut?”

“Yeah that’s it. Well the thing is Brian that’s my baby”

Baby? I can’t believe he didn’t tell me. 

“Your baby? Who’s the mother?” Brian said trying not to sound shocked

“Umm well you see that the really weird and twisted bit”

“Go on”

“I’m the mother”

Oh My God!

Just then Brian fainted.

“Brian, Brian wake up… Cynthia”

“What’s wrong Justin?”

“He just fainted. Do something”

“Okay hang on I’ll get some water”

Splash

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“You fainted, boss”

“Right, Cynthia could you leave Justin and I alone please”

“Course boss” Cynthia said and left the room

“Sorry about that” Brian said moving back towards his desk

“It’s okay” Justin said and leaned against brains desk

“So you and the Ian are having a baby together and your carrying the baby. I thought we agreed you’d never have unprotected sex with anyone whether we were together or not”

“No that’s not how it’s happening. The baby isn’t Ethan’s; I’ve never let anyone fuck me without a condom”

“So, how did you get to have a bun cooking in the oven? Who is the father and what’s Ian Going to say”

“Well first of all as soon as I found out I went back to Ethan’s and dumped him, so it doesn’t matter what he says and secondly the condom must have broken because as I’ve said before I’ve never had unprotected sex” 

“And the father is?” Brian asked looking at the baby on the monitor

“You, of course” Justin said gently

“Are you sure?” Brian said taking Justin’s hand in his own

“Brian I’ve never let anyone top me but you”

“Oh. So what do we do?” Brian asked while slowly maneuvering Justin onto his lap

“I’m not sure. All I know is that I have to go back to the doctor in two weeks” Justin said resting his head on Brian’s shoulder

“Okay then we’ll go together”

*****************************************************************

Two Days Later

Two days later the whole family, were gathered in the loft, wondering what the hell was going on. Vic, Emmett and Justin were in the kitchen baking cakes for Debbie because she was too busy at the moment to do it herself.

Michael was trying to explain Ted and Ben how every comic hero was unique in his own way and how writer’s of comic books had to be extremely careful that they didn’t copy anyone else’s ideas. 

While all this was happening Melanie and Lindsay were trying to watch the teletubbies with Gus and Debbie and Jennifer were having an in-depth conversation about the latest films that had been relised, so when Brian started talking everybody kinda jumped out of their skin apart from Justin who saw Brian coming out of the bedroom.

“I’ve asked you all here today because Justin and I have some very special news to tell you”

“We have some too” Lindsay said excited about her and Melanie’s news

“Well let me tell you our news first, everyone come and sit by the couch” Brian said

“Let me guess, you and Justin are getting back together, are we surprised?” Ted shouted from the couch

“It’s even better than that” Brian said with a little smile

“Oh, well could you please hurry the fuck up and tell us so me and Lindsay can share our news”

“Justin put the DVD on” once Justin had put the DVD in, Brian gestured for Justin to stand beside him

“What are we looking at? It looks like an ultrasound scan” Michael said 

“Hey Justin, didn’t get you pregnant did he” Ted said with a laugh

“No, I got Justin pregnant” Brian said with a big smile on his face 

“What!” everyone in the room screamed before Gus started crying from the noise.


	2. Maybe Baby

"It's just like Brian fucking Kinney to upstage our happy news"  
Melanie said

"That was plain cruel Brian, how could you? Whose baby is that really on the screen?" Lindsey said trying to calm Gus down

"I told you they wouldn't be happy for us, that they'd make it about how you've done some wrong to them" Justin said and locked himself in the bathroom

"Thank you very much, he's very fragile at the moment and you have to start screaming about how everything is my fault, you could at least have waited till he was in the other room so he wouldn't hear it. Now if you don't mind I have to make sure you haven't upset him too much" and with that Brian left in search of his lover

"I can't believe Brian, this is low even for him" Michael said  
shaking his head

"What's he talking about? Justin's not fragile" Ted asked confused

"What do you fucking know? And for you're information having a bat to the head mad him very insecure. For some stupid reason he actually cares what you people think about him so when you make comment like that he gets kinda upset"

"Oh" Ted said not knowing how else to answer

"I don't know what's going on but it's a cruel game that he's  
playing" Melanie said

"It's not a game, why do you always have to see the negative when it comes to Brian?" Daphne asked

"Look Daphne, you don't know what he's like" Ted said

"Of course I do, I see him all the time"

"How do you see him?" Michael asked

"I'm taking an internship at the legal department in his agency;  
Brian gave me a reference for them"

"Why didn't you ask for an internship at the law firm I work at"  
Melanie asked

"Because she wanted the best" Brian said coming back in to the living room with Justin by his side

"What the fuck is that' supposed to mean"

"You have a brain, work it out for yourself" Brian said sitting down and pulling Justin gently down with him

"Anyway as you're not interested in our news, why don't you tell us yours" Justin said bitterly

"Okay then, Mel you tell them" Lindsey said oblivious to the way Justin had spoken

"Lindsey and I have decided to have another child but this time I'm going to carry the child"

"That's great" Emmett said

"Congratulations" Ben added

"Who's the father gonna be?" Ted asked

"Well we have decided that Michael will father our next child"  
Melanie said

"You mean I'm gonna be grandma" Debbie shrieked

"Yes Debbie, that's right" Lindsey said

"I don't mean to change the subject here but oh well never mind, Justin sweetie now that you're pregnant you will have to see your grandfather" Jennifer said to Justin

"Why" Justin asked

"Well he set up a trust fund for all his grandchildren for when they have children"

"What happens to the money if his grandchildren don't have any kids?" Brian asked

"He gives the money to Craig as he is his only child"

"Mrs. Taylor I highly doubt Justin is pregnant" Melanie said

"What the fuck do you know? The doctor checked twice I've had a fucking ultrasound" Justin exploded

"Justin you don't have to lie for Brian, we know he was playing a joke on all of us" Ted said

"Brian I'm going back to my place, I'll call you later" Justin said  
and gave Brian a kiss goodbye

"Don't go, we were gonna go shopping remember" Brian said

"Fine I'll have a lay down while you talk to you're friends" Justin said while going in to the bedroom  
Brian was about to follow when Jennifer and Daphne said that they would take care of it

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you" Jennifer said

"Me too jus" Daphne beamed

"Thanks, I'm glad you guys are happy got me and Brian"

"I never thought I'd be a grandmother so soon, I'm so excited we'll have to go shopping together so I can help you and Brian prepare"

"Thanks mom but you don't need to do that"

"Of course I do"

"Jus I have to go to class now but before I do I think we should have a baby shower for when for about six months, what do ya think?"

"Really? That would be so cool but I don't know how to organize one, what do I do?"

"Its okay honey we'll take care of that" Jennifer said

"Bye jus" Daphne said and kissed Justin before she left

"Justin I think we should make a list of everything you and Brian will need for when the baby comes, that way you will be well prepared"

"Thanks mom you're the best"

"Well honey that's what I'm here for"

"Right well, I'll go get some paper"

**********************************************************

"I hope you're all ashamed of yourselves" Brian said

"Oh come on Brian the game is up" Debbie said

"Yeah just admit that you've been found out" Michael added

Just then the phone started ringing

"Are you gonna get that?" Melanie asked

Brian didn't answer Melanie; he answered the phone instead putting the phone on load speaker while he was at it

"Mr. Kinney my name is Dr. Johnson"

"Hello Dr. Johnson, what can I do for you?" Brian asked

"You were given as the emergency number for Mr. Taylor. I couldn't reach Mr. Taylor at his home."

"That's because he's been here"

"May I speak with him?" Dr. Johnson asked

"He's busy with his mother right now, can I take a message?"

"Yes, I'm just calling to confirm his next ultrasound appointment, if you could give him the message it would be greatly appreciated"

"Of course I can, does he know what time to be there?"

"I believe so"

"Okay then thanks for calling"

"Bye Mr. Kinney, have a good day"

"You too" Brian replied and hung up the phone

"Oh. God! Justin must hate us right now" Lindsay said

"Yeah he probably does" Brian said

"Brian don't be an asshole" Debbie said

"Why? You were all bitches to us like ten minutes ago"

"Brian do you have any paper? Justin and I are making a to needed baby things list" Jennifer said

"Yeah there's some on my desk"

"I'll help if you want" Debbie said

"No thanks, you probably have your hands full with Michael" Jennifer answered

"Look I think you should all go" Brian told them all

"Why" Michael asked

"Because the only people who seem happy that Justin has a bun cooking in his oven is his mother and his best friend, now my best friend is having a baby too and you all seem overjoyed for him, so why don't you go throw a party for him while Justin and I sort out what color we want for our baby's nursery"

"Look Brian we thought you were joking" Lindsey said trying to make up for the way they had behaved

"I'm tired so could you please just leave" Brian asked

"Okay then, how about we have a brunch tomorrow to celebrate your news"

"Fine, but don't expect us to like it"

*****************************************************************

"Okay honey I have the paper…." Jennifer said but stopped as soon as she saw that she was talking to herself, When Jennifer looked more closely at Justin she realized that he had fallen asleep.

"Is he okay?" Brian asked

"He's asleep, best thing for him"

"Are you really okay with all this?" Brian asked Jennifer

"I'm a little upset with the way your friends acted especially Debbie but apart from that everything is fine"

"Are you going to tell Craig?"

"I think that's up to Justin to decide, but if wants me to tell him,  
I will"

*****************************************************************

"I'm sorry" Vic said

"What for" Brian asked

"The way everyone acted"

"That's not your fault"

"Yeah but I didn't say anything to stop them, did I"

"No you didn't, but your making up for it now by apologizing, That's more then what everyone else did"

"Lindsey apologized"

"She didn't mean it; all she cares about is her happy news. You saw the way Melanie and Lindsey acted; they couldn't wait for when we finished with our news, just so they could announce that they were having a baby. Justin and I are having a baby too but that doesn't matter, were not as important then they are"

"Brian calm down, I'll see what I can do to make them understand how you and Justin are feeling"

"Vic, don't bother because their not going to listen" Brian said and hung up the phone.


End file.
